Encerrada con el hanyou
by Roiru
Summary: Encerrada con kagome y el Hanyou que robó mi corazón. Así se llamaba.
1. ¡Hiraikotsu!

Esto lo escribí cuando tenía catorce años... espero que les guste y fue mi tercer fic, siendo que el primero lo perdí. Saludos.

Encerrada con Kagome  
y el hanyou que robó mi corazón

-Esa presencia es de... ¡¡Naraku!!  
La miko corrió hasta el lugar donde se sentía, pero en ese instante el suelo se volvió de piedra develándole que el bosque había sido una ilusión, y que en realidad se encontraba en una oscura cueva... de la cual, para peor, no parecía haber salida, ¿cómo habría llegado allí? Mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba sola.  
-Kikyou -dijo el hanyou sorprendido  
-Tu tambien caiste... -Kikyou comprendió al instante pero no respondió nada- Parece que Naraku nos tendió una trampa.  
Momentos antes...  
-¡¡Es Naraku!! -no había terminado de decirlo cuando Inuyasha ya estaba corriendo en su búsqueda.  
-¡¡Espera!! Trae la perla de shikon consigo, puedo sentirlo.  
-Entonces ven tú también -dijo agachándose para que se subiera.  
Salieron corriendo esperando que los demas los siguieran.  
-¡Kirara!  
-No tan rápido -Kagura les cerró el paso.  
Kagome e Inuyasha siguieron el olor de Naraku, y la presencia de la perla..., que los condujo mas allá del bosque al corazón de las montañas. Sin embargo no estaban en ninguna montaña, como pronto pudieron notar.  
-Es una trampa.. -dijo gruñendo mientras la soltaba.  
En ese instante cayó kikyou a unos metros suyos.

-Y... ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Jeje -pregunto kagome algo incómoda. Miró a Inuyasha pero éste se mostraba más desconcertado que ella  
-Pueden hacer lo que quieran. Yo me quedare aquí.  
Un largo silencio siguió a esa frase. Inuyasha no reaccionaba y Kagome se sentía tan fuera de lugar que no sabía que responder. Kikyou miraba hacia otro lado con actitud de desprecio y el hanyou cada tanto la miraba de reojo.  
"¿¿Que hago aqui?? Seguramente ellos quieren estar solos y yo estoy interrumpiendo...", pensó Kagome. -Ehhh yo me voy a buscar otra salida...  
-¡¡No seas tonta!! -Kagome se detuvo soprendida- Si te vas lo único que vas a conseguir es perderte...  
-No me extrañaría, con lo desorientada que es -agregó Kikyou burlandose  
-¡¡No me voy a perder!! Además... -dirigiéndose a la miko- si yo no me voy ¿no nos vas a seguir, o no...? Solamente voy a ver dónde estamos, cuando encuentre como salir volveré- terminó con voz dulce tratando de tranquilizar a Inuyasha.  
-Qué niña más tonta -dijo Kikyou cuando ya se había ido. Esperaba que inuyasha contestara algo, pero al parecer se había quedado mudo.  
Pasó un tiempo hasta que el hanyou volvió a hablar.  
-Voy a buscarla -Kikyou no dijo nada- Quédate aquí. Encontraré una salida y te sacaré...  
Kikyou se limitó a seguir mirando a otro lado

-Entonces... ¿Naraku quiere que vayan? -dedujo el houshi.  
-¡¡Es cierto!! -dijo sango, que no se había dado cuenta.  
-¡Hiraikotsu!  
Al verlo acercarse... kagura simplemente se esfumo como una rafaga y desapareció del lugar. Kirara los llevo a donde se habían ido, dejando a Shippo en la casa de Kaede. Pero tras mucho tiempo, y después de haber recorrido kilómetros y kilómetros, no los encontraron.  
-Debe haberlos atacado... -dijo sango  
-No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, mejor regresemos.  
-Hai...  
Ya era de noche, y ni bien llegaron shippo corrió a su encuentro.  
-¡Sango, Miroku! ¿Encontraron a Kagome?  
-No, si la hubiéramos encontrado estaría aquí con nosotros -respondió Miroku con su típico tono calmo.  
-No te preocupes, Inuyasha no va a dejar que nada malo le pase.  
-Es verdad -aceptó Shippo, con una sonrisa.  
-Espero que estén bien -dijo solamente la recién llegada Kaede...

"Creí que iba a morir... ojalá encuentre una salida pronto porque no quiero volver a lo de recién...", siguió pensando Kagome, entretenida en reflexiones mientras alguien se acercaba...  
-¡Kagome! -dijo Inuyasha alcanzándola.  
-Creí que estabas con Kikyou...  
-Vine a buscarte, ¡¡este lugar es muy peligroso para que andes sola!!  
-Kikyou tambien esta sola ahora, ¿o no?  
-Hrm si, pero... -el hanyou se cayó por un momento para luego levantar la voz- ¡¡Hay que encontrar una salida!!  
-Sí, me sentía muy incomoda con Kikyou ahí...  
El hanyou miró para otro lado algo avergonzado. No le gustaba nada la situación que lo tenía de protagonista...


	2. Desde la otra perspectiva

Esto también lo escribí a los 14 años. Lo próximo será más actual, espero por favor que me dejen sus comentarios para que pueda mejorar. Gracias.

Sango estaba sentada pensando en cómo ayudar a sus amigos, sintiendo que su vida estaba en peligro, y ella lo tenía que evitar. Casi no dirigía la vista a Miroku, quien en cambio la miraba repetidamente quizás esperando una respuesta de su parte.

Hacía unas pocas horas había aparecido Naraku en persona en el lugar, por cierto al contrario de lo que ellos esperaban si les había tendido una trampa para que no encontraran a Inuyasha. Lo más extraño había sido verlo a él ahí, al lado suyo, porque según sus cálculos tenía que estar martirizando, golpeando y haciendo sufrir a sus compañeros prisioneros. ¡¿Tendría otra extensión, otro ser a su servicio?!

Naraku les había explicado con imponencia que jamás volverían a ver a sus amigos, y que esperaran pacientes ya que su propia muerte llegaría muy pronto. Y para colmo ahora estaban inmovilizados, como si nada, junto a dos árboles de un bosque esperando lo que sí, probablemente, sería el fin de la vida de ambos.

Tenían bloqueados los caminos de acceso hacia donde estaban, y no podían salir. Sango temía por la suerte del pobre Shippou más que nada, ya que le daba lástima, siendo un nene tan pequeño, que sufriera los caprichos del maldito de Naraku. Y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos al recordar a Kohaku, quien, ¡maldita sea!, venía sufriéndolos desde ya hacía mucho tiempo.

Miroku también sintió esa lágrima al verla correr. Pensó que si había una salida, esa era aguardar al momento justo y descubrir la presencia de Naraku en el lugar para así eliminarla y seguir buscando a Inuyasha. Pero entonces, ¿qué? Era un asunto de suerte; tendrían que actuar con sumo cuidado para moverse con libertad, lo suficiente para encontrarlo. ¡Lástima que no tuviera tanto poder espiritual para cubrirse y evadir el espejo de Naraku...!

Kaede se mostraba alerta y decidida: a no dejar pasar a nadie, fuera quien fuera, tras los límites de la aldea. Sabía, sin embargo, que sus fuerzas no alcanzaban para eso, y por ese motivo evitaba toda distracción, por diminuta que pareciera, que la sacara de su deber.

El pobre Shippou, que al fin y al cabo era chico, por más que quisiera entender la gravedad de la situación no podía estarse callado y quieto como la anciana lo pedía, así que se hallaba dedicado a pensar posibles soluciones y respuestas sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Naraku les había dicho, según creía, algo así como que "¡Sus amigos morirán de todos modos, dejen de pensar tanto sin sentido! ¡Ja, ja, ja!". Eso significaba, como audazmente dedujo el kitsune, que debía tener todo fríamente -esa es la palabra que quiso usar Shippou, aunque él no la encontraba- estipulado, y que eso era, en efecto, grave.

La sacerdotiza a su lado dio la orden a todos los aldeanos de prepararse para proteger sus vidas, lo cual como el pequeño sabía era una acción desesperada.

-Huyan -dijo-. Refúgiense en donde puedan. ¡Rápido, les digo! ¡Antes de que vuelva Naraku!

La nena corrió al lado de su ¿padre? con unas bonitas flores en la mano, sin esperar que una ráfaga de viento la tirara al suelo hacia atrás en el camino.

-¡Kagura! -se sorprendió Sesshoumaru con tono grave y casi de alerta más que de miedo.

-Me alegro de verte, Lord Sesshoumaru... -respondió ella con tono provocativo.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Me temo que te estás apresurando al contestarme así; vine a darte buenas noticias.

El youkai siguió escuchando sinr responder.

-¿Quieres tener el poder de Tetsusaiga?

Ahora sí, empezaré a escribir desde aquí. Espero que les guste.

Reviews:

setsuna17: ¡Gracias! Seguiré escribiendo, suerte.

Megera Ultionis: Gracias, ya lo mejoré, aunque no entiendo qué es el alta de narración. (A menos que te refirieras a cuando escribí los pensamientos de los personajes sin aclarar lo que eran) Pero, por favor, si tienes algún comentario más, avísame.


End file.
